Mei Erus
by Maryna
Summary: Everything comes from somewhere, what if it was helped along. Voldemort is collection scientists, wonder why. Slight LVSS, HPSS, eventually HPSSLM.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new treat I got for you, prease point out any grammar and spelling mistakes. Suggestions are welcome. R&R. Enjoy. **

**Thank you kyer for pointing out my spelling mistake.**

**Mei Erus**

**Chapter 1 **

The night was dark. Thick clouds covered the night sky. The large mansion stood on the outskirts of a small quiet town. The mansion was an old and scary place, it was in a lot of children stories made to keep children in line, and it should be, for the things really going on in that house would scare even the bravest of men.

Two dark shadowed men were in front of the gates, another struggling man in between them, it didn't matter how hard he screamed or struggled none of the by passers paid any attention, to them there were no screams or three men in front of the gates. The struggling man was brought through the gates, past the old family cemetery and into the mansion, then into the large throne room, in front of the person in the throne.

"Oh, Dr. Jacob Enderson, so glad to have you back. We can't have you leaving so suddenly; we need your expertise in genetics to finish this project. Your team is really upset about your departure; they each received hundred lashes for their failure to complete the project. I am sure you wouldn't want to disappoint them again," said the man in the throne. He turned to the two dark dressed men. "I expect you to keep him in control, this project will be finished on time. If you fail me again you will meet a really bad end."

"Yes, Master" they both said at the same time, they grabbed the man and dragged him to the dungeons, after two hundred lashes they brought him to the labs and dropped him in front of the team of muggle scientists. The room was full of electronics that have never been seen by citizen's eyes, part of military projects. The other occupants of the room quickly surrounded him, trying to help him.

Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix entered the main throne room; they have completed their assignments the project could go underway. Bellatrix handed the Dark Lord the vampire blood, the thick dark red blood rotated around the vial with bolts of electricity sparkling around trying to escape the vial, and evil smirk appeared on Voldemort's face as he watched the sparks. Lucius brought forth the female half-blood that was needed for the project, bound and unconscious in front of the Dark Lord, Voldemort smiled and made the house elves take her to her holding chamber. Severus was the last to go and he handed his master a light blue vial of Fusion LQ potion and a purple vial of Knowledge potion. Voldemort smiled at them and said, "You are making me really happy today. Lucius I hope she made all the qualifications?"

"Yes, my Lord, I checked everything twice, she fits 98 of your specifications," said Lucius eyes shining with pride, while his expression was cold and collected.

"Bellatrix I hope this was not to difficult to obtain," Voldemort said.

"No, my Lord, The vampire elders were very eager to help. They said that the creature you will create will lead them all to victory," said Bella.

"Did he now, this is great news Bella, so you know I have no more use for that husband of yours, he doesn't seem to be able to give you a child, kill him and take someone better as your lover. Lucius your son is guaranteed the Inner Circle even if you mess up in the future. Now be gone with you. Severus stay behind we need your help in the labs," said Voldemort.

Severus approached the throne and kneeled at the steps, he was the only death eater allowed this close to Voldemort for a long period of time and he loved it, the title of Dark Prince had its advantages even when not a lot of people knew about it to keep it from Dumbledore's spies. Severus joined the Death eaters to preserve his family; he was the last living Snape. Dumbledore killed most of the family for serving the previous Dark Lord. Severus was not really into women and he would not bed one even if you paid him, he preferred his own sex. It was impossible as of yet for males to have children, but this project would prove that it was possible.

Voldemort put strong silence and locking charms on the room. He took Severus' chin and made him look up, gone was the snaky appearance and was replaced by thirty-year-old Tom Riddle. He pulled Severus into a passionate kiss, leaving the other man breathless as he lay against the Dark Lord's shoulder.

Your potions are right on time, the head researcher tried to run away today so that set us back a little, now what should we put in the knowledge potion? He will belong to you my Severus so chose wisely," said Voldemort while he ran his hands over Severus' smooth hair, with no potion to protect his hair from explosions, his hair was nice and soft.

"Well, I want him to have my potion skills, our knowledge of Dark Arts. I want him to know all forms of martial arts and have great dueling skills, a great quidditch player. I want him to know who his enemies are, and have Slytherin Qualities. I want him to be sly, manipulative, in control of all but us," he looked in the Dark Lords eyes and continued. "I want him to have wandless magic, Legilimency and Occlumency to give him a great defense and offense. I want him to know how to use his body to get what he wants. Most surely I want him to know that he belongs here and that he is mine," said Severus.

"Oh, he sounds perfect my Severus. Now let's go make this dream come alive," said Voldemort and pulled Severus down to the labs.

The scientists cowed away when the doors opened moving into dark corners, so they are not noticed by the creature at the door. the guards walked in and spread through the room. Voldemort, the name the scientists learned to fear, the man had powers never seen before in the muggle world and even his followers coward at his feet.

Voldemort moved through the labs and approached the testing table. Severus Snape a step behind him.

Severus watched his master work in awe. With a wave of his wand the girl that Lucius brought was on the test table, tightly bound, with another wave a gold light appeared from about the girls abdomen and flew in front of the testing table Voldemort was using, after the magnification spell Severus knew it was the girl's egg. He quickly looked over the scientists notes and took out all the girl's DNA out of the egg.

Five vials appeared in front of Voldemort, three full, two completely empty, Severus recognized the vampire blood and the Fusion LQ but the third vial was unknown to him. Voldemort took the two empty vials and walked to Severus. He pulled a beautiful dagger with Snape emblem on the handle from its place in Severus' belt. Slowly he brought the blade across his wrist and made the blood pore into the vial, then send it to the other three, he then cleaned the blade and did the same to Severus. Looking through his pockets he pulled out the knowledge potion.

"Put everything you want in that," he said and walked back to the testing table. Voldemort took the two human blood samples and showed the DNA, he then split them in two right in the middle then joined them together. The new brand of DNA glowed in green showing that the DNA had the right number of chromosomes. The Dark Lord took the unknown vial and pored it on the new DNA, what ever it was it started to eat away some of the genes, Severus started to panic, Voldemort reassured him that this will work. Voldemort took the vial of vampire blood and pored it over the DNA and Basilisk venom, it stopped the destruction of the DNA and combined with the venom to fill the gaps with something new. The Voldemort took the girl's egg and the new DNA and put it in the Fusion LQ, the two combined and the Dark Lord put the new egg in the girl. With all its DNA present the new fetus settled inside the girl to grow stronger.

The girl realizing what has happened and started struggling against the bonds. She screamed at them telling them to get that monster out of her. The child was definitely not normal, it grew too rapidly in the past ten minute it grew to the size of a ten day old fetus, at this rate she will be in labor in four and half hours. Voldemort turned to the guards.

"Keep her under control, I want him safe until he leaves her ungrateful body. She will probably be dead after that because he is draining everything out of her, he will take the quickest way out so I don't expect her to survive. Severus did you finish that potion? We will need it in about four hours," said the Dark Lord while walking up to Severus.

"I am all done master," he said and gave the potion back to Voldemort.

"Great, now my death eaters look after that boy, if anything happens to him you would wish for me to be in a bad mood," said the Dark Lord and walked to the door, Severus close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people sorry that I haven't been updating but I just started college, and it is taking a lot of my time. Like always tell me if you see any mistakes, and I will fix them right away. Prince Malik Snape will be updated next, followed by Child of Darkness. R&R.**

Chapter 2

It has been five hours when the screams of horror spread through the dungeons. Voldemort and Severus walked in the room to find it covered in blood, only four people were still standing: the two guards, Dr. Jacob Enderson and his assistant. They were hiding behind an overturned table.

In front of the room lay the girl; her body covered in blood, her abdomen was split down the middle in a clean cut.

Voldemort just walked up to the monitory spell he kept on the boy, he was met with a pair of red eyes that turned green for a second before turning red again. The child was the size of a two month old boy. His eyes were still red when he turned to the newcomers. He smelled the air and smiled his eyes turning green again.

The child came out of the shadows, his body covered in blood, sharp claws instead of nails. The boy smelled around again then quickly moved through the room cuddling to Voldemort and Severus.

You smell like me…I like it…My daddies…I am hungry…The stupid guy in black send a green light at me…Stupid rat looking man…His blood tasted nasty hissed the child in Parstletongue while clinging to Voldemort and hiding inside Severus' long robes. The boy licked his bloody lips, climbing into Severus' arms, hiding inside the dark thick robes. He cuddled close to Severus and licked his neck.

Voldemort was beyond mad, he has found the spy that told Dumbledore about this project, but it almost cost him his new creation. He raised the boys' chin and wiped away the blood from his forehead, on it was a large dash in form of Lightning bolt. Voldemort reached into his pocket and took out the knowledge potion.

Here you go, my baby. All the knowledge you need in this vial said the Dark Lord as he kissed the boy on the forehead.

The boy took the potion into his hands and drank it quickly before giving the vial back to Voldemort. He closed his eyes as memories and visions ran through his mind. By now he looked three month old, with raven hair with red-purple endings. His hair was messy and went down in waves reaching his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked around. Voldemort went through his pockets and pulled out a silver necklace, he put it around the boy's neck.

Now, my little baby, give me a name to call you said Voldemort. The child looked at him and let out his first human words.

"Mei Erus," said the child, the necklace glowed in green and the name was inscribed in the silver, the location spell was activated and unbreakable spell was put on as well as the locking charm to prevent it from being stolen.

Mei turned in Severus arms and gave him a kiss, a gentle smile on his face.

"I need to train my powers Severus. I will be back in five days, I will miss you," said Mei as he jumped out of Severus' arms, with a wave of his hand he conjured himself some robes and got dressed. He hugged Voldemort and walked out the door.

Voldemort turned to the two Deatheaters still alive. "What happened here? I left you for such a short period of time."

"Master, we were looking over things here, like you told us to. The child was coming out when Pettigrew send the killing curse at three of ours before sending one at the boy. It was amazing the curse just bounced of him. It took out most of the scientists since Pettigrew jumped out of the way. The boy looked angry and confused. I think the smell of blood was getting to him. He drained Pettigrew and started hissing. We didn't understand Parstletongue, but he sounded pretty upset so we stayed out of his way until you arrived. These are the only people left out the team, do you have the need for them, I can obliviate or kill them as a plea for mercy for our failure to keep the boy safe," said the Deatheater from his bowed position on the ground, his companion saying nothing and letting the smarter of the two get them out with their lives.

"No, give them to Severus I am sure they will enjoy the aspect of Potions, and he will need to be kept busy till Mei returns," said Voldemort.

The two crawled away and stood, quickly taking the two scientists out the door, leading them to Severus' workshop.

Voldemort locked the doors and looked at Severus his perfect looks back in place.

The smirk didn't leave his face as he said, "My Severus, how does his body feel against yours, how were his lips against your neck, were they as you expected while they were on your own. I know you all ready miss him. Here, see where your new position is, he was created for you and he knows it. Take care of him," said Voldemort as he kissed a trail down Severus' neck, biting on the bottom to leave a red mark. "Now go take care of your company, they will keep you busy until he returns."

Severus connected his lips with Voldemort and walked swiftly out the door his robes flying behind him. The Dark Lord still didn't know how he did that, but he was sure that Mei would know…eventually.

Severus walked into his work room, quickly dismissed the guards and started the new experimental potion. The two scientists watched him with scared eyes, hiding in the shadowy corner of the room.

"You can come out you know, I only kill stupid muggles, and you are defiantly not stupid," he said while taking a piece of dragon liver and chopping it into fine pieces, adding it to the potion with the fungus root.

The two scientists stayed where they were, but you can see that they were interested in what he was doing.

Snape took out two cauldrons: one empty, the other full of the Draught of Living Dead, he also took out the ingredients and book needed for the potion and put them on the table a little bit away from him.

"Well, since you seem to be fascinated with my work, you might be of some use. This potion is called The Draught of Living Dead it makes the drinker go into comatose state for a long period of time. I have the ingredients for this potion, analyze them, take their properties, look at the directions and tell me why you think this potion works. Later you can try to make it," he said taking extra care to explain to them what he wanted them to do. If they were spending time with him, they will not be hiding in the corner afraid of him, he had no desire to see them like this, and he enjoyed company of intelligent individuals. He moved away from the table and went back to his own watching them from the corner of his eye.

Few minutes passed, but they started to do what was asked of them. Whispering to themselves, Severus could hear them just fine, but they did not need to know that, they were working and learning. Soon they will get the basics and will be able to help him on the potions.

Mei Erus has been away from home for two days no one knew where he was, well no one but Severus, and ha was not worried about it in the least. Mei was training and he promised to be back soon.

The little towns in China did not know what hit them, one after another all the warriors in the town fell, when asked they said that they were challenged by a child with Demon's powers, with bright red eyes.

No one paid attention to the eight year old boy that entered town. There were a lot of orphans in this part of Japan, when people could not afford the child they left him in the streets.

The boy walked into the library walking straight to the computers, he learned how to use one in America, while he was enjoying the gangs of New York. He sat down at the unit at the back, next to some dusty bookshelves. A few pressed keys and he was past their Firewall, a few more and he was on live net. The boy moved away the patch of hair that covered half his face, to reveal a mini disc hanging from his earring, he took it off and put it into the computer. The black shape of a bat flew across the screen he designed it to be like a load indicator, when the bat got across the screen it transformed into an animated figure with vamperic wings. The teen image would make a lot of people drool, with his tight leather pants, powerful naked chest, and beautiful face as he sat seductively on top of a file labeled message. The message was nothing important just a way to find the boy.

The Great Wall was no barrier I couldn't overco_m_e

China has fallen, the_y_ will be no c_h_allenge

Let's see how you f_a_re, before the full moon sets

Fin_d_ out my littl_e_ toy_s_ name, I will give you a clue:** ASK**

**Erus**

The Little figure was more important, people would not appreciate the beautiful work, if they didn't get the clue. The figure looked real, like any second now he would walk out of the screen, his movements smooth and elegant. The clue was easy, the figure could hear, see, understand, he can express his emotions, he had power over the whole network, while his figure played innocently on the screen his inner works was scanning everything, getting copies of every file that had any importance, military projects, secret information, any info kept under lock and key. The little figure can speak. If you realize that by asking his name he will give you a set of numbers:

**1 9 7, **

**2 4 4, **

**2 8 2, **

**3 5 2, **

**4 1 4, **

**4 4 6, **

**4 5 4.**

When you figure out his name he will give you all you need to know, the full moon was three night from now, after this the little boy will be going home to Severus.

The little boy took out the disk and put it in its original place, it was magical so the little figure can tell him if he found anything interesting, the boy stood up and turned to go, before he moved away he turned around and said, "Be good" only to receive an evil smirk in return. Mei Erus walked to the chosen place with a small smile on his face.

**Can anyone figure out the code? It is fairly simple. Send me the answer in the review. Have fun figuring it out. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3, enjoy tell me is you see any mistakes I will correct them right away. R&R.**

The military was in an uproar, everything was controlled by the little figure on the screen, when they tried to remove him, and he just smirked when their attempts failed. They were at their ropes end so they called the secret division to bring in one of the projects. 

When the teen arrived they brought him to a locked room with the computer system database. They did not want him to escape, the mind control did not have a complete grip on him, Project Orion broke the mind control every night, he screams into the night about killing the muggles scum that kept him locked up, he yelled about purebloods and how they have no right to have control over their betters.

No one knew how the department got him and the others, but they knew that it took a lot to keep them under control, and that Orion was the hardest, he would break out at random times, protecting the others, killing a commander, using his powers to break and control bases. They brought him here because he was very advanced with technology.

Orion sat in the chair in front of database, the mind control slipping as he began to shake violently, once it stopped his now clear purple eyes turned to the screen. The little figure on the screen looked at him, then smirked, it rose from it seat on top of the message file and gracefully walked to the middle of the screen with a wave of his hand Orion's file popped on to the screen.

The little figure read the file in mini-second, highlighting the points that he thought were important then let Orion read it as he walked back to his place on top of the file. The highlighted points were pureblood and other magical terms, Orion looked back at the little figure, to find it wearing majestic black robes on top his previous outfit, vampire wings flapping lightly as he moved seductively on top of the file beckoning him to open it.

Orion eagerly opened the file, the message was easy to understand as a challenge to the muggles, and the name Erus was the Greek word for Master. The clue was easy Ask, but most muggles never believe it when they see advanced technology, they always believe that some things are just not possible so they never try.

"What is your name, vampire?" asked Orion with his deep voice caring around the room. The small figure smiled and gave him a set of numbers, his voice sending power down Orion's back. The code was easy, but he was sure most muggles did not even get to this point.

He smiled and proclaimed, " my Hades."

"Now aren't you smart, nothing I didn't expect from a pureblood. So what do you need?" said the small figure as he took off the outer robe, slowly letting his hands wonder over his naked chest, playing around with a few interesting areas before moving downwards.

"Who is your Creator?" said Orion as he watched the play on the screen.

"Mei Erus, he picked the name himself", said Hades as he opened his belt.

"What is he?" asked Orion.

"A creation of the Dark Lord," said Hades as his hand moved inside his pants.

"What is he doing here?" said Orion trying to suppress an excited groan as he watched Hades.

"Training his powers, he leaves after the full moon," said Hades with a growl in his voice as his hand moved faster.

"If he is a creating who does he belongs to?" said Orion as he moved in the chair trying to get more comfortable.

"The Dark Prince, he is a first male and male child so he belongs to the Dark Prince, vampire and basilisk blood runs through his veins," groaned Hades as he moved his pants down to get more access to his hard flesh.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Erus put all his sexual tension in me," said Hades as he climaxed.

"Do you think he will take us with him, the muggles killed everyone, but the children. I am the oldest at the moment."

"Gladly, but you will have to get to him first, he is at the Central Park, wait until he is done with the muggles, he knows about you, I will help the others, I guarantee that they will all meet you at the gate, since it is the full moon I suggest that you hurry up," with that said the door opened and all the security turned on the muggles as Hades played with the system.

Alarms rang through the halls as the large group of kids ran following the computer program that was leading them to freedom, protecting them from their pursuers, and giving them directions and orders. The oldest in this group had a communicator in her hand, with the small figure on the screen giving her directions for when they got out of the military base.

The figure told them to meet Orion at the gate to central park, and she was happy to comply, she was sure that the children from the other bases will too, even if they didn't know Orion personally they knew of him and how he took care of the pureblooded kids, that were captured because Dumbledore took down the anti-muggle wards around their community, because it had a huge Dark Arts community, almost 100. Okay the only one who wasn't dark was the wand maker because they always remained neutral.

After the wards fell the Japanese muggles killed all the powerful families leaving behind only the kids, they put them in military bases to run experiments. Orion was the oldest and protected them all when they were in danger, breaking through the mind control.

Orion arrived at the gate and jumped out of sight to hide in the tree, as seconds passed more and more kids ran to the gate, joining him in the trees.

There were twelve large magical families in Japan together they had sixty-two children and another thirty from the smaller families, Japanese community had ninety-two magical children, the oldest one being Orion who would be eighteen in couple of months, and the youngest one being two years old born on the day the wards fell. Orion made sure everyone was there and that the two-year old was secure and unharmed by the scientists. He told them to stay there until he gave the signal, and jumped from tree to tree, getting farther and farther to the center of the park.

Mei Erus sat on top of a huge dragon statue in the middle of the park, his body completely mature as it stopped aging twelve hours ago, leaving his body eighteen forever. He was a wearing a pair of pants, with green wizard robes hanging loosely on his elbows, looking like a soft blanket wrapped around his waist, his hair reached to his thighs and looked like it was covered in fresh blood, his chest was bare with a little bat tattoo above his right collarbone, it flew to a different spot a second later. Two katanas were strapped to his back, and string bow on one of the handles. Mei's red eyes watched the group of muggles around his chosen place, his fangs showing as he smirked.

Orion watched as the person on top of the dragon statue lazily observed the muggles below, mindlessly playing with his silver necklace around his neck. Orion just knew that he was Mei Erus even if he couldn't read the description from here. The man just radiated power. Mei descended into the middle of the group, causing the men to scream, quite undignifying.

One man remained sitting on the bench completely not surprised, Orion recognized him as Derek, the boy that gave him a quick Occlumency lesson, and told him to look after the others. Derek was almost eighteen when the wards fell and the scientists didn't want him to teach the others, they locked him away from the others putting mind control for weeks, he pretended to be effected but his Occlumency walls were just too great, he was released when they thought he was under their control, before he left he winked at Orion and it gave him strings that he could be outside too. He forced his Occlumency wall to come up at night, then with more practice he got better.

Mei was enjoying himself as he practice his marshal arts, taking out one after another with no difficulty at all. He forced himself not to use any weapons or magic and now he was glad because it just intensified his experience. When the last person fell he jumped back to the dragon statue and sat on its wing, his robe flying in the wind like a cape, he closed his eyes and when he opened them they were green as he sat lazily playing with his necklace again.

**As for the code: the first number is for a row, second is for the word and the last is for a letter.**


End file.
